


Congrats

by Itsin_therefriger8or



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Jack is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsin_therefriger8or/pseuds/Itsin_therefriger8or
Summary: Holo!Jack rewards Rhys for his victory in ruling Hyperion.





	Congrats

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting is weird because I wrote this in my notes and it never looks like I want it to.

It had taken quite a while but Rhys had grown used to the former dictator of Hyperion living inside of his head. He would say it got awkward at times, considering how Jack could appear at any moment and take control of his cybernetics without his concent, but by now he just accepted it. It was something he would live with. Besides, without the help of Handsome Jack, Rhys wouldn't be sitting where he was right now, in Jacks old office, titled president of Hyperion.

"So kiddo, how's it feel? Don't answer that actually, I know it feels good." Jack appeared sitting on the desk in front of him. Rhys opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by the hologram "Yeah I know what your going to say, thanks for everything, I couldn't have done it without you, you're the best, yadda yadda. But listen, you made a lot of tough choices to get here and I'm proud of you, kiddo."

Rhys cringed at the name, "and?" He asked, waiting for the catch of whatever it was Jack was saying.

"And, if you'd let me cupcake, I'd like to reward you for your triumph." Jack smirked mischievously and nodded towards Rhys's arm. Rhys wasn't too keen on letting him take control, not exactly sure what was about to happen but curiosity got the better of him and Rhys nodded, letting Jack take control.

"You wont regret this babe." Jacks words sent a shiver down his spine and Rhys though about backing out for a moment but the damage was done, Jack was in control. "Now..." Jack paused, stretching out his arm and watching as his action mirrod with Rhys, "Let's have some fun, huh?" Jack smirked, reaching down and undoing Rhys's belt buckle, smirking as Rhys looked down with doe eyes.

"Ah, ah cupcake, I want you to keep your eyes on me. Dont want to ruin the fun, now do we?" once Jack had taken off Rhys's belt he began to work on the zipper, having a bit of a difficulty, only using one arm. "Mind helping me out here babe?" He spoke, still struggling with the zipper. Rhys bit his lip, watching as Jack took off his belt and began to lower the zipper on his pants, making him sweat a bit, worried about what the hell he was doing. "Jack, I don't think this is a good idea," He spoke, trying to pull his cybernetic arm away, though as quick as this happened the arm went from his trousers to aroud his neck, restricting his breathing.

"Come on now doll face, we know better than that." He smirked as he squeezed harder, making Rhys gasp. "Go on then, the sooner you help me the sooner you get your reward." Rhys attempted to nod and gasped and coughed as Jack let go. Rhys sniffed, looking down and taking off his pants, a small buldge being revealed in his boxers. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Oh man I'm sorry, am I laughing? You're already- Oh my god you like- oh I'm sorry Rhysie but you, you gotta laugh." He chuckled, noticing the smaller mans face was now red from embarrassment.

"Now that's just adorable," Handsome Jack chuckled, regaining himself. "Where was I now? Oh, right." Jack reached down and began to yank at Rhys's boxers, sending them to his ankles, letting Rhys's half-hard on spring free. The hologram licked his lips and looked at Rhys with an evil grin "Eyes on me, Kiddo." He reminded the man, using his hand to grab at his chin and force him to look up. "Good boy." He smirked before reaching down and grabbing the boys hard on.

Rhys watched on as Jack controlled his arm, squeaking a bit when he grabbed at his dick. He knew this was his own arm but he couldn't feel it, he wasn't controlling it. Rhys groaned as Jack began to stroke him, feeling pre-cum dribble onto his leg. Jack grinned, enjoying the boys reaction as he stroked him to full hardness.

"I must say, Rhysie, I honestly expected you to be bigger." He commented, receiving a glare from the younger man.

"Shut up." Rhys spoke, his face red. Jack chuckled and continued to jerk him off, watching the mans face. God, Jack missed being able to do this himself, he guessed this was the closest he was going to get. Jack began to go a bit faster now, watching as Rhys became a mess in front of him. "God Rhys, never expected you to be such a slut, makes me wish I could bend you over this desk and fuck you right now. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you cupcake?"

Rhys groaned and nodded in response. This felt so wrong and yet so right at the same time. "Fuck- yes Jack!" Rhys felt his climax building up.

"I bet you have such a tight little hole, huh Rhys? You ever been taken from behind? That's what I'd do, I'd bend you over this desk and fuck you long and hard, make you my slut." He grunted, watching as Rhys came.

"There's something to take off your bucket list huh, kiddo? Not everyday the ghost of your hero gets you off. No need to thank me." Rhys leaned back in the large chair and groaned, "God you are still a dick." He breathed, looking at the hologram before he disappeared into his mind once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is hot garbage. Its just been floating around in my head for the longest time and I was surprised no one wrote it yet... I think
> 
> If you have suggestions message me on my Tumblr: itsin-therefrigerator


End file.
